


The Welcome

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Something, Something More [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Married Life, One Shot, Well basically Reynard is an awkward turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Reynard stood himself on duty to meet Princess Meve, however it seems that it is a start of a relationship.





	The Welcome

Reynard stood so still, as his eyes glazed over the entourage of men and women in fancy dress. He tried to still himself with deep breaths as he looked at the crowds. The council of peers gazing over the folks like the gods above them. Slowly a messenger came in, dressing in golden silks akin to the fields of Rivia. He slowly took out the scroll from his pouch and break the wax seal, “A wonderful day to celebrate with the unification of both lands Lyria and Rivia! How fortunate the gods smiled at us on this glorious day…”

  
Soon the crowd grew silent with his announcement, Reynard looked up at the sun, for that moment it seeks something more. He heard mummers from Reginald about his choice of wife and it all seems fated or otherwise. Nevertheless, he will support him and his new bride-to-be “and to our fair jewel…” he saw one of the senior officers slowly opening one of the carriages “Princess Meve of Lyria…” There a fair beauty came down and she gave a small smile. For that moment he grew still, true it is common courtesy for knights in the realm to greet visitors from all lands. In fact, all of his peers came to the new princess with chaste kisses and sturdy gazes but for Reynard, he could do at most to hold his tongue.  _She seems ethereal for that glare._

  
She came to him with such beauty even if he can compose it, it will seem. “Is this my betrothed’s adviser?” There is that strength in her voice as if unafraid of what is to come.

“Yes your grace…“ His eyes barely bowed to his boots. He swore that his superiors nearly sniggered at his absurdness, however, Meve gave a small smile for she restless over sitting still over her carriage “Can you do me a kind favour, good sir…” Reynard swallowed quietly, for she glanced through something that seems unconventional for a lady of her status. “After I get dressed and meet whoever I am marrying into… I could do some stretching or two…” Meve glared over at the sword slung on his belt. “And I think I found one…”

  
Reynard swallowed slightly, as he is about to hold her hand to escort her into the courts. One of the advisors glared at him quietly “May we bring the princess to our courts, you know how Reginald is…’ Reynard bowed slowly to his stern face and quietly disappeared into the sunlight, for that moment even if it is for a brief second. For she shone even fairer than all stained glasses encasing the history of Lyria. Meve could only reply with a soft smile, to that day haunted in his mind.   
For he knew that there was something different about Meve. 

  
_And that day, she indeed kept that promise._

  
"Eh Reynard, you have been awe-struck by the princess eh, the moment she came into the …” one of the knights protruded slightly as he crosses lances with Reynard. He dared not speak at that moment but to focus his thoughts on his target. “You froze during the ceremony, and it is not good, anyway she will not marry one of us anyway, she is indeed out of our league.” Reynard’s eyebrows crunched slightly as he grew aggressive with his lunges. The young man gave a smirk “The lone wolf, pity he would bare his fangs for the lamb…”

  
Reynard clenched the hilt of the broadsword even tighter than before, as he quickly ran over him only to be stopped by a voice.

  
“Gentlemen…”

  
Her eyes looking at Reynard firmly and he notices that Meve seems appropriately dressed for the occasion. Instead of the lavish gown of velvet and silk, Meve dressed simply in a tunic and breeches, and a broadsword in hand. Her flaxen hair plaited into a simple braid, and the knights seem to glance at her with fear and trembling. “Did you think that Reginald will be pleased with your conduct….” She hissed slightly, along with her maidens, who dressed like candied cakes on a royal feast. “Especially you Reynard Odo…” Reynard’s face grew red with embarrassment over the lecture. Meve fave a small smirk “And I think I found myself a willing volunteer here…”

* * *

  
Reynard woke up, all flustered and confused. At that moment he forgets what happened the night before or even the fight which he and Meve fought together by sword together due to an insult. Reynard closed his eyes again, maybe he only recalls vignettes of nobles talking over the affairs of the North and those who celebrated over a certain date. Meve, on the other hand, smiled at the swaying fields of Lyria and Rivia. Long ago they traversed too many lands to fight back the glorious land, Now they do earn that state of rest and respite. He too is careful not to stir at her wrong side, as he reached her slender arms and kissed her.

 “Are you daft Reynard?”

 Reynard, of course, renders by silence did not hold back his affections “Did the wine held the veins of my beloved knight…” He could only hold his breath slightly, Meve seems to hold herself with ease as she looked over the sun glowing at them. “No your grace… I mean Meve…” Meve nearly gives a hearty laugh on Reynard’s fumbling, as she slowly gripped his arm and trailed his hand into her chest. “Just ease me this bright morn…” Reynard cannot help but be rendered silent which she lifted his hand from her breast to her mouth and gently kissed it. Soon he leaned himself to her lovely mouth and started to kiss her tenderly. Meve laughed slightly “I was thinking we should brush up the fencing with Gascon…” Reynard groaned slightly, knowing their past duel ended up in mere failure. “Meve, love, please do not…” Meve leans quietly to his shoulder “Aren’t you brave to face this challenge…” as she cradled her fingers to his hair, allowing to scrape his teeth unto her neck. “In fact, you can learn a tip or two from the best fencer in all of the Northern Realms…” Slowly his eyes looked up to her, that cocky expression when he lost the fight against her (of course with a bruised ego too) made her more than just a liberator of the North, but a person which he wished to stay on her side forever.

* * *

He heard laughter from his fellow men which he disciplined, that he was indeed beaten by a lass and he even glanced at one sulking that he lost a bet with a fellow knight. Reynard barely wiped the blood from his bleeding nose, keeping his gaze away from the shining force. One of Meve’s handmaidens quickly rushed to his aid, until Meve gave a hand signal to stop, following by her sheathing her sword. Reynard glinted with pain “At ease.. fellow advisor…”

  
“Reynard. Captain Reynard Odo madam…." 

  
He found himself trembling with fear over that towering figure. "Reynard Odo?” Meve barely caught her breath as she rolled her neck slightly after all the fight was not an easy one. And Meve, despite her beauty has the agility of any young noble. “Captain…Reynard… you are insidious that my husband should cane you…” However, her hardened gaze softens as she glanced at his reddening expression. “However you fought well, should you keep your head away from other matters…” Reynard barely averted his gaze and bowed lowly to her “Thank you for being merciful, my great lady…”

  
“Let it be a lesson for you…”

  
_And indeed he retained that lesson by heart._

* * *

 

 


End file.
